


My Cannibal Alpha

by ScreamingOfTheLambs



Series: Birds of a Feather Feast Together [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Dark Will Graham, Dom Dr. Frederick Chilton, Dubious Consent, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hook-Up, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Someone Help Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingOfTheLambs/pseuds/ScreamingOfTheLambs
Summary: Hiding being an omega is never a good idea, especially if a murderous alpha will do anything to court you.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, bel - Relationship
Series: Birds of a Feather Feast Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826530
Comments: 28
Kudos: 508





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first work, so I would love some constructive criticism! I hope you enjoy! <3

In this world you cannot help being born. You cannot change your genetics. Will always struggled with these facts. At the age of twelve his body started to show the first signs of him being an omega. The Graham boy had already been the odd child out, always moving, so he stayed to himself. Will’s father wasn’t surprised, but he still wasn’t happy about his only child being an omega. 

Will refused to let his biology control him, he had a full-time job, and was respected, for the most part. He took suppressants to avoid heats, wore strong cologne, and wore long sleeve, collared shirts to hide his scent glands. Still, occasionally Will would feel the pangs of wanting to be a mother, and a mate. Especially around the time when his heat was supposed to be starting. 

The classroom at the FBI academy where Will worked was dark, and his class had just filed out a moment ago. Will sighed softly, hot air escaping his lips, he leaned back against his desk, blue eyes fluttering shut. The dim setting of the room was soothing and lulled Will to sleep for a few minutes. Only to be interrupted by Jack. The taller man was an alpha, and he was the only person who genuinely suspected Will of not being a Beta. Jack smiles coolly, walking into the classroom. 

“Will?” 

“Hm? Oh, yes, hello Jack.” Will’s eyes opened and he looked at Jack, avoiding the man’s eyes and grabbing his glasses from his desk. 

“You look tired.” 

“I’m always tired. Nightmares. Hard to sleep sometimes.” 

“I want you to meet someone, Doctor Lecter. He will start working with me, he’s a psychologist. He’ll be helping you stay out of trouble.” Jack explains 

“Jack, you know I’m not good with people.” 

“Try. He’s a damn good cook. Are you gonna say no to a good meal?” 

Will paused in thought at that. Well, perhaps going to dinner wouldn’t be too terrible. Meeting new people was not Will’s forte, but a warm meal sounded nice. He was no cook, mostly cooking fish he caught, and tv dinners. When Will didn’t decline right away Jack smiled a bit and announced that he would talk to the Doctor about bringing Will for dinner. 

Later that day Will received a call from Jack, telling him that he would drive over to bring Will to Doctor Lecter’s house. Wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a grey sweater with a button-up underneath it Will put on his shoes. The small pack of strays that Will lived with paced around him curiously, tails wagging. Will added his final touches, spraying himself with some cologne. 

“I’m going out, Winston is in charge.” Will jokes, talking to his dogs, leaning down to pat each of them on the head or back. Winston barked and Will patted his neck. A car beeped from Will’s driveway, and he quickly pulled on some plain black oxfords. Striding quickly out of the house, shutting his front door and locking it, his dogs barking after him. After slipping into the passenger seat of Jack’s car Will smiled softly. The duo drove in relative silence, Jack would glance at Will from time to time. 

The Doctor’s house was a large brick building, with three floors, and large windows. Will felt as if a rock was resting in his stomach, he swallows thickly and looks at the building as Jack parked the car. Will took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the air and then breathing out slowly. Jack looks at Will and smiles very faintly. Something felt off, looking at the tall building made Will feel tiny, his ocean eyes flickered from the house to Jack. 

“Will. Are you really a Beta?” Jack questioned slowly. 

“What do you think?” 

“I think, you’re a good liar.” the Alpha got out of the car, Will sighing as he followed. The two men walked to the huge front door. Jack rings the doorbell, Will stood next to him, his hands in his pockets casually. The door swung open after no less than twenty seconds. 

Standing there was a man taller than Jack, he was lean and fit looking. He had prominent cheekbones, and a strong nose with a scar across the arch. Something about the man that jumped out to Will was his scent, and his eyes. Doctor Lecter’s eyes were a deep maroon, and he smelled crisp and like an alpha. Lecter wore a dark brown three-piece suit, and his hair was carefully combed. The alpha smiled toothily at Will, there was something predatory about the man that Will couldn’t escape, even when looking away. 

“Hello, Jack. Come in. You must be Mister Graham, correct?” Hannibal moves aside gracefully to allow the pair inside. The doctor first shook Jack’s hand and then shook Will’s hand. 

“Yes, I am. I guess Jack told you about me.” Will shook Hannibal’s hand, the alpha’s grip was firm yet controlled. The omega nearly shivered, but he was just as controlled. 

“Of course. I am pleased to have you here for dinner, Mister Graham.” 

“Just call me will, Doctor Lecter.” 

Hannibal’s smile was piercing into Will “You may call me Hannibal, Will.” 

Hannibal led them both to the dinner table, pulling out a chair for Jack and briskly walking to will and pulling out the chair for him as well. Will sat with a soft ‘thank you’, the alpha leaned closer slightly, smelling Will as he poured him a glass of wine. 

“Chateau Duhart-Milton Red wine, from Bordeaux, France.” Hannibal shut his eyes for a moment as he smelled Will “Mmm, lovely cologne, Mister Graham.” Just as quickly as Hannibal was leaning over Will he was away, filling Jack’s wine glass. 

“Got it for Christmas.” Will explains briefly. 

“I will have to introduce you to something more fitting.” Hannibal teases softly. 

“I was telling Will about your amazing dinners, Doctor Lecter.” Jack smiles pointedly. 

“Cooking is one of my passions. I take great pride in good meals.” Hannibal walks out of the dining room to the kitchen to receive the meal. There was a fireplace located behind Will, and it heated his back softly, lighting the room up faintly. Will rubs his stubbled jaw and took a soft breath and looks at Jack. Hannibal returns with a platter and sets a plate in front of Jack first “Tenderloin alla Napoli. With fresh roma tomatoes, rosemary, and olives.” Hannibal serves them both before sitting down as well. 

“Fantastic, Hannibal. You outdid yourself.” Jack began eating, cutting the meat carefully and savoring the flavor. 

“What type of meat did you say this was?” Will asks off-handedly as he starts to eat. The meat tasted somewhat unfamiliar, and he couldn’t place his finger on what it was. 

“Pork.” 

The three ate, chatting about work and things of the sort. After dinner Hannibal took the plates and took them to the kitchen carefully. Will couldn’t help but relax, satisfied from the hot meal. He leaned back in his seat slightly, toward the warmth created from the fireplace. Hannibal returned to the room. 

“Its been an amazing evening, but I need to get home, I told Bella I’d be back before eight.” Jack stood up. Will stood up slowly, almost whining as he had to leave his comfortable position. 

“Of course, you wouldn’t want to leave her waiting. Next time bring her, I would love to cook for her.” Hannibal retorts politely. The piercing maroon eyes darted over to Will. 

“Dinner was great, thank you.” Will smiled sheepishly. Hannibal approached him in a few quick movements, shaking Will’s hand. 

“A pleasure meeting you, Will. I hope to meet you again soon.” Hannibal looked into Will’s eyes, blood meeting water and tangling together slowly. Will swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing softly. Jack and Will were guided back to the front door, where they exchanged their goodbye’s. Will felt light, he admitted to himself that he enjoyed Hannibal’s scent. 

Once home Will undressed quickly and curled up in his bed, his dogs laying down as well for the night. This day marked an important moment in Will’s life, as well as Hannibal’s, he had found someone who he could become possibly interested in.


	2. Chapter Two

It was common in ancient times for alphas to perform courting rituals to impress and ensnare their chosen omega. As time passed though, these rituals became less common. These rituals usually involved the alpha showing their strength and superiority through different feats, such as killing certain animals. The strength of an alpha, biologically speaking, was important. So that the pups produced by a couple would survive, and the omega could be protected. Will never understood the appeal of these rituals. Why would an omega swoon watching an alpha drenched in sweat, holding up an animal’s head? 

Weeks had passed since will’s first meeting with Hannibal. The brunette had pushed the meeting to the back of his mind, he didn’t have time to think about a random alpha. Will was teaching class, showing photos on the projector of a recent murder that had been solved. Students took notes and answered Will’s questions. Will realized at the end of class that Hannibal stood in the hallway leading to the door of the lecture hall. Will avoided Hannibal’s eyes, the bell rang and the students filed out of the room. Hannibal walked closer to Will and inspects him. 

“How educational.” 

“I am a professor after all, want to, ah, keep them on their toes.” Will looks at Hannibal briefly then away to look at the screen. Hannibal chuckled and looks at the pictures. 

“Surgical marks on the abdomen.” Hannibal remarks. Will nods in response. 

“The liver was removed, along with the kidneys. They knew what they were doing.” 

“Did you work on the scene?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you often work at the scenes?” Hannibal tilted his head slightly as he bombarded Will. 

“Are you questioning me?” Will looks at Hannibal. 

“Perhaps. I am only curious as to who you are. We all tuck things away in our brains. Hoping that other’s will never see our truths. What are you hiding away, Will?” Hannibal’s voice was clear and smooth, he was precise and was attempting to dissect Will’s brain to peer inside. 

“Nothing that has to be dug out.” Will snaps and moves away, pacing. 

Hannibal smirks and watches, not unlike a cat watching a mouse scurry around with nowhere to escape. 

“I apologize. Perhaps I am too straightforward.” Hannibal tracks Will with his eyes. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Perhaps tomorrow I may have you over for dinner.” Hannibal offers. 

“That- That would be nice. I usually just eat at home with my dogs.” 

“How many do you have?” 

“Five. I have a habit of collecting strays.” Will smiles and fixes his glasses on his nose. Hannibal smiles coolly. 

“Then I will have to have you for dinner more often.” Hannibal decides. Will didn’t mind the matter-of-fact way Hannibal spoke. It was nice to see that someone wanted him around. 

“Only if I can provide the meat occasionally.” 

“A hunter.” 

“I fish, I’m more of a lure than a stalk type of man.” 

“I see.” Hannibal nods toward Will, a single curt dip of his head “I shall excuse myself. Goodbye, Will.” Without another word between the pair, Hannibal left. Will leans on his desk. Looking up at the photo of the body, the precise cuts to the belly to get inside, it would have taken a steady hand. Someone who was skilled and had surgical knowledge. Will knew that the person had been so careful about removing the organs they wanted, and he realized after a moment that they were going to eat the organs. The killer had chosen someone healthy, so that the meat would taste pure. Will turned off the projector and he turned away. He picked up his bag and put his laptop and papers inside. 

Will lived out in the middle of no-where, it was tranquil. The house was small and cozy, and was perched in the middle of a field. Behind the house was a barn, used for storing Will’s fishing gear, along with a freezer containing some fish. Will walked in the dark field, illuminated by the moonlight. The stars splattered across the sky carefully. Sitting down in the field Will looked up at the sky. In moments like this he felt safe, it was really the only time he felt secure. His little house appearing like a boat, sitting on the dark ocean. Lit up from within with soft warm lights. Will didn’t know how long he sat at the edge of the field, and he didn’t care to know. Eventually he stood and trudged back to his house. 

There was darkness all around him, he jerks and looks around, he was in the middle of the forest. There was deep breathing and the click of hooves. A black, feathered stag walked toward Will. Lowering its head and surging forward, impaling Will on the antlers. 

Will woke up suddenly, breathing heavily and in a pool of sweat. He sat up and looks around between gasps for air. The omega stood, wobbling and dressed himself. His phone was buzzing, he picked it up. 

“Hello?” 

“Will, it’s Jack, there’s a scene. It's soupy. Get over here.” Crawford barked, hanging up. 

Will got himself ready, drying himself off with a towel. He took two suppressants and left his house. 

The scene was in the woods, a body, posed and with nails and fishing line holding it. It was a male alpha, and his face was skinned to show his skull. The alpha was naked, a silk cloth covering his groin. He was sliced from hip to hip, his guts laid neatly on his own lap. His right arm was lifted, gesturing toward the sky, his heart in his own palm. His right leg also bent at the knee. His left arm, nailed to the forest floor. His head tilted back to face the sky. The scene was gruesome. Will stood with Jack and looked at it. 

“Everyone, move out.” Jack ordered loudly. 

Will shut his eyes, using his special empathy, he imagines being in the place of the killer. It was midnight, and the alpha was standing right across from Will. The omega held a knife, walking to the alpha. 

“I gut the alpha, slicing the blade once, smoothly from hip to hip.” Will held the alpha by the back of the neck “He trusted me. Allowed me to hold you and let you bleed on me.” Will held the Alpha steady until he went limp. Setting the man down in the grass now “I take off your clothes, taking them with me, you are in rut, aren’t you?” Will tilts his head and breathes in slowly. Will set the man up and looked from a yard or so away “This is an offering. I took your heart and put it in your hand. I want to make you fit for god to see, and for you to look back.” Will whispered “This is my design.” 

Will opened his eyes and let out a soft breath “They were an Alpha; they got the victim during rut. This is an offering.” 

“An offering for what, Will?” 

“For god, or for someone they see as god. They took his lungs; this killer isn’t new. They've done this before, and they’ll do it again.” The curly haired man spoke rushed and worriedly. 

Jack nodded approvingly “Good.” 

Will left with Jack, going to Hannibal’s house. Jack dropped Will off. Will walked inside, waiting in the psychiatrists waiting room. Hannibal opened the door and a patient walked out, he looked at Will and smiled very faintly. 

“Will, what a surprise. Come in.” Hannibal stepped to the side to allow Will inside the office. Will strode into the room, it was spacious and had multiple seats. Will looked over his shoulder at Hannibal. 

“Thank you. “ 

“Thankfully that was my last appointment of the day. How can I help you, Will?” 

“I don’t need help. I’m stopping by to have a drink with you.” 

“I take it you enjoyed the wine from dinner?” 

A curt nod from Will and Hannibal walked to a closet, opening it. He grabbed a glass and poured a glass of whiskey for Will. 

“Canadian Club Chronicles. Forty-two years old.” Hannibal handed the small glass to Will, then preparing a glass for himself. Will kept his eyes glued to Hannibal, watching as strong muscles moved and flexed softly as he moved. Will nursed the glass, humming contently. 

“i had to go to a scene today.” Will announces 

“How was it?” 

“Messy yet dedicated.” 

“Perhaps it was premeditated.” 

“Maybe. They were gutted, and laid out with their heart in their hand. Reaching up.” 

“Reaching for god maybe. That is a natural thing. People have believed in gods for many years, it explains what we cannot.” 

“Do you believe in god, Hannibal?” 

“I am not sure. Do you, Will?” 

“No, ha.” Will chuckles and looks around, pacing. 

“You use a cologne to hide your scent.” 

Will turned his head to look at Hannibal, who had a smug smile lightly etched onto his face. 

“I’m not hiding it.” 

“I have a very good sense of smell; I once could smell a patients lung cancer as soon as they walked into the room.” Will didn’t respond, looking at the bookshelves on the second level of the room. After a minute of silence Will spoke again, 

“You are going to be a professor as well, aren’t you, doctor?” 

“I am. I will be working as a psychology professor.” 

Will nodded in response, setting his glass of whiskey down on Hannibal’s desk. The air in the room was thick with Hannibal’s scent. Freshly poured wine, clean linens, and testosterone. Will liked Hannibal’s scent, it surrounded him and crept down his throat when he parted his lips. It warmed his tongue and esophagus, almost like alcohol. Will couldn’t say that it was an unpleasant experience. 

“Would you like me to drive you home, Will?” Hannibal asks, his voice permeating the cozy silence of the room. 

“That would be nice.” 

Hannibal leads Will out of the office, offering him one of his coats. Will’s jaw clenched at the offer 

“No, thank you.” Will grunts and walks out the front door. It was brisk outside, and he was joined by Hannibal. He was led to a black Bentley; it was in beautiful condition for being older than Will. The omega climbed into the passenger seat, Hannibal starting the car. The alpha but on some classical music, it was rather soothing. 

“You do not seem to worry about how you present as a beta.” 

“Because I am a beta.” 

“I do not believe that, Will.” Hannibal glanced at Will, their eyes meeting “If you are honest with me, I will return the courtesy.” 

“I have nothing to hide from anyone.” 

“Are you hiding from yourself then. Do you hate your biology, Will?” Hannibal doesn’t wait for the answer he knows will come “Being an omega is not something to be ashamed of. You have a gift. The ability to carry children inside of you. What a beautiful thing it is to be able to give life.” 

A shuddering breath left Will’s lungs “Stop. I don’t want to have this conversation.” 

“Why not?” Hannibal parked in Will’s driveway 

“I just- please- Hannibal.” 

Hannibal reached to cup Will’s face in his hand. His hands were rough, and so very controlled. Dr. Lecter tangled his fingertips in the hair above Will’s ear. Will felt the walls of the car caving in on him, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Jerking away, panting and getting out of the car, away from delicious hands that would be so soothing during heat. 

“Goodnight, Doctor.” Will whispered as he rushed to his house. He quickly unlocked the door and leaned against the door once he was safely in his house. The dogs barked happily, smelling Will. Will trembles as he makes his way to the kitchen, splashing cool water on his face. Hannibal knew. Will wasn’t sure how, but the Alpha knew he was an omega. 

Hannibal was satisfied as he drove home. The maroon eyed man sat close to his fireplace, sipping from a glass of red wine. 

“How interesting the boy is...” he murmurs into the fire as he shut his eyes. Hannibal had left a jacket on Will’s porch before he left, and a small note ‘Do stay warm, it is already autumn and it would be terrible for you to catch a cold.’


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning Will woke early, going out so he could pick up his suppressants from the pharmacy. He got his medicine and got coffee on the way home. He opened the small paper bag with the bottle of suppressants in it. Upon opening the bottle, he saw that the pills were a slightly different shape and color. Will shrugged it off, taking two of the pills. He stretched out as he relaxed on his front porch. Hannibal’s coat was wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Winston sat at his side, and Will was expecting company. A car parked in his driveway and Beverly Katz emerged. She was one of Will’s coworkers, smart, and an alpha. Bev walks to Will’s porch with measured strides of her lean legs. 

“Hey, Will.” 

“Hello, how are you doing?” 

“Good. You said you needed to discuss something.” Bev sat down in a chair besides Will. 

“Yes. I want to see what information you can get me on Hannibal Lecter.” 

“Lecter? He’s working as a teacher now too, right.” 

“Correct.” 

“Why are you looking into him?” 

“I am curious.” Will replies quietly. 

“That’s new.” 

“You’re my friend, Bev. Can I trust you?” 

“Of course, what’s up?” She leaned closer, resting her hand on Will’s knee, soothing him effectively. 

“He knows. I don’t know how but he does, and- and he might try something.” 

“Shit... is he going to tell Jack?” Bev looks at Will, her eyes widened with concern. 

“I don’t think so. He seems more interested in bothering me.” 

Beverly nods slowly, shutting her eyes for a moment. Will looks out into the fields around his house. Avoiding looking at his friend. 

“I can talk to him. I’ll tell him you’re already being courted.” 

“Thank you.” Will breathed out slowly. Beverly pet his head gently, running her fingers over his curls. Will let her, relaxing. Beverly smelled the air cautiously, her eyes pinpointing the jacket, then looking at Will questioningly “He left it here for me. He doesn’t want me to get cold.” Will grumbles. Beverly chuckles and pats Will’s back. Will curls up on the porch chair, his knees pulled to his chest. 

“You should take it off.” The female alpha advises. Will let out a whine when Bev tugged the heavy fabric off of Will “Shhh, here.” Bev took of her jacket and draped it over Will. Will smiles softly. 

“Find any evidence on the guy holding the heart?” 

“We got a hand spread, that was about it, they were clean about him.” 

Will dips his head “Yeah.” 

By the time Beverly left it was noon. Will stood, he resisted the small urge to grab Hannibal’s jacket as he walked inside. He had classes starting at one, so he decided to dress himself early. Picking out a red and black button-up, grey pants, and black shoes. Will tugged on his clothes and was careful to cover his scent glands. He didn’t want to wear his cologne, Hannibal would like that. Will frowns at his own thoughts, since when did he bother trying to make an alpha happy. He sprayed on the cologne and was out the door. 

The drive to Will’s workplace took about half an hour, he parked in the faculty lot and walked inside. Will walked to his room, setting his bag down and taking out his laptop and papers. Will sat down and started to grade essays in silence. Will sat at his desk for an hour or so, he heard the click of footsteps and looked up. For a moment he saw the stag, tall and walking toward him. Rubbing his eyes and blinking furiously Will looked up again to see Hannibal. 

“Hello, Will.” 

“Hello, Doctor Lecter.” Will greets tepidly. Hannibal walks closer, smelling the air and looking at Will. His cool red eyes were dark, he stands next to Will. 

“I apologize for my behavior last night.” 

“Thank you for the jacket...” Will murmured in response after several moments of silence. Hannibal smiles vaguely 

“You’re welcome.” Hannibal’s smile was toothy, flashing his sharp canines for a split second when he smiles. Will averts his gaze and fidgets with the papers in front of him “I will have to introduce you to finer tastes. You seem to already enjoy fine wine and liquor.” Hannibal’s eyes bore holes into Will’s skull. 

“That would be unnecessary... and unprofessional.” 

“I prefer ‘unorthodox’. Lending you my coat is also unorthodox. As well as you being scented by Beverly Katz.” 

“I’m not- how-” 

“I do believe I have class. Goodbye, Will.” Hannibal strides out of the room. The door shutting with a cold echo that pierced Will’s skull like a harpoon. Will sighs and leans back, resting his head on the headrest of his chair. It was difficult to avoid thinking about Hannibal, the alpha was a forceful presence. Alana Bloom walked into the lecture hall. 

“Hello, Will.” 

“Hey, Alana.” 

“What was Hannibal talking to you about?” 

“Not much...we were just chatting.” Will rubs his eyes, breathing in deeply. Alana walks over to his desk, sitting on the edge of his desk. 

“He seems interested in you.” Alana smiles warmly. 

“I suppose so.” he whispers. Alana was a beautiful woman, lean and strong. With brown eyes, and lightly curly hair that went down to her breasts. She was the image of a perfect omega, soft and careful. Will liked Alana, she was kind to him. She looks at him curiously “It’s a professional curiosity.” Will adds. Alana hums softly 

“How formal.” Bloom looks at Will. Will swallowed thickly and leans, resting his hand over Alana’s. Alana moves, cupping Will’s cheek. Alana believed that Will was a beta along with most other people. He stood, kissing her on the lips slowly. Alana reaches up and runs her petite fingers through Will’s hair, parting her lips for him. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, cupping her face in his hands. Alana pulled away from the kiss, looking up at Will. 

“This isn’t right Will. Me and you... it can’t work.” Alana whispers against Will’s lips 

“We can make it work, Alana...” he pleads, pressing his forehead to hers. Alana refused to meet his eyes. 

“No, Will.” Alana whispers and pulls away, looking down and to the side. Will sat against his desk and Alana left. Will carefully rests his hand over his lips, kissing was nice, it made his head feel light. Like he was floating on his back in the ocean. Will had only ever kissed an alpha once, and it had been when he was a teenager. The other boy was tall and muscular, and Will had kissed him in the back of his car, making out. That was back when he lived in Louisiana, he had been nineteen. 

Hannibal watched as Alana walked out of Will’s room, frowning lightly. The alpha walked to Beverly’s office, knocking on the door. Bev stood up and walked to the door, opening it. 

“Hello, Doctor Lecter.” 

“Good afternoon, Miss Katz. I would like to talk to you about Will Graham.” Hannibal walks into the office, looking at Beverly. 

“What do you want to know?” Katz crosses her arms, tracking Lecter with her eyes. 

“I want to ask you if you are courting him.” 

“What? Of course not, me and Will are friends. Plus, he’s already courting someone.” Beverly lies, looking Hannibal in the eyes. The doctor nods 

“Interesting. Thank you, Miss Katz.” Hannibal walks out of the room. One threat down.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on the story! I'm so thrilled that people are enjoying it so far! <3

The sun was high in the sky, warming the earth. Will was in the river near his house, fishing. Spending his weekends fishing helped relieve Will’s stress. The omega felt a bit odd- more so than usual. He felt the urge to pleasure himself more often, so he would take more suppressant to try to quell the urges. The pole in his hands jerked forward, He smirks and starts reeling in. Will caught a decent sized bass. He walked home, through the trees around his house. He strides through the field, carrying his catch to his house. Will set the fish down and gut it carefully, not wanting to ruin the meat. 

Meanwhile, in Baltimore, Hannibal stood in his office. Alana Bloom stood with a glass of wine near a couch. Hannibal kept his eyes on the omega. 

“How long have you known, Will?” he tilts his head. 

“For a few years, we met when he started working at the academy.” 

“I see. Do you know how he presents, Alana?” 

“As a beta. Why-” 

“He asked me for one of my coats, told me that his heat was coming up.” Hannibal spoke with ease, despite lying. 

“A heat?” Alana repeats, her eyebrows furrowing. Hannibal approaches her with measured steps. 

“Yes. He is an omega. I do believe I heard you and him discussing something, rather interesting yesterday in his classroom.” the man loomed over Alana. The omega looked at him, her eyes wide. 

“What do you want with him?” 

“I want to help him find his true nature.” 

“Leave him alone, Hannibal.” 

“I believe that you have a mate Alana, Margot Verger. It would be a shame if your alpha knew about your romantic relations with Will. Or if you were unable to reproduce.” Hannibal’s red eyes bore holes in Alana. 

“What do you want from me, Doctor Lecter?” 

“I want you to stay away from Will. Stay far, far away from him.” Hannibal spoke in a hushed tone. Alana nodded dumbly. 

Will happily fried the fish he caught, eating on his front porch. The dogs played in the front yard excitedly. A car pulled up in his driveway, parking quickly. Alana got out of the car and walked to the porch. 

“Will. I need to talk to you-” 

“Oh really. Only on your terms right?” Will snarls 

“No, Will, it’s-” 

“Leave.” he stands up and walks inside, slamming the door before Alana could speak again. Alana left the property as quickly as she came. Will sat down in his kitchen to finish eating. An hour passed and Will’s phone rang. The omega answered the phone “Hello?” 

“It’s jack, there’s a crime scene. Drop by.” 

“Alright.” Will hung up, tugging on shoes before leaving his house. Will drove to the crime scene, walking quietly with Jack. There were two bodies, laid out in the grass. They were reaching out for each other, naked, covered only in silk over their genitals. Both had their faces mutilated, men, aged thirty and the second about forty. One an alpha, and the other an omega. There were flowers around them, wine laid in the grass, something expensive with a note attached. The note was written elegantly ‘My dearest Omega, your eyes as the ocean, and your smile as bright as the sun. Light surrounds you, and I wish to taste you.’ 

Will took a deep breath, looking at the bodies and the wine. The wine bottle and note were fingerprinted. Shutting his eyes Will tilts his head back, a stopwatch swung before his eyelids. Opening his eyes Will looked at the alpha and omega “You two are not mates, you are courting. I come up behind you, striking the omega,” Will growls as he knocked the omega over “Now I take on the alpha, you are an older man, easier to choke you, and set you in the grass later.” Will murmurs as he held the Alpha in a headlock until he fell limp. 

The omega scrambled to try getting away “You are next on the agenda; you are almost in heat. I sit over you, and I snap your neck. This is painless for you, you remind me of someone I treasure...” Will’s eyes dart up and he sees the stag, it’s feathers on its flank appearing glossy in the sunlight. Will drags the Omega into position, walking to the unconscious alpha, slicing his face off in chunks, harvesting organs from the alpha and omega. Will stood over his final masterpiece, the duo surrounded by vibrant flowers “This is my art, I will prove myself as a strong, capable Alpha.” 

Will choked and coughs, leaning over, sputtering. This was a gift, it was for him. He was the only omega that could be confirmed on the site of a homicide like this. He looked at the bodies and something in his brain was ringing. His own body and face and then a terrible monster in place of the alpha. With antlers, and an oh-so-familiar face. Suddenly large soothing hands were on his shoulder and back to steady Will. 

“What did you see, Will?” Jack asks, rubbing Will’s back slowly 

“T-This is a gift, an alpha made this and- god- Jack" Will trembled feverishly. Jack tugs him close gently to soothe Will. 

“A gift for who?” 

“For me. They’re an alpha, this is courting.” Will whimpers, Jack shushes him 

“Will, calm down. You need to tell me you’re an omega, if it’s recorded I can have agents with you to keep you safe.” Jack explains 

“Fuck, jack, I don’t... I would be treated differently and you know it.” Will stares at Jack with wide blue eyes. Jack sighs, rubbing his eyes. 

“I can’t help if you don’t tell me Will.” 

“I won’t tell you.” 

Will walked to talk to Jimmy and Beverly at they took evidence. 

At Will’s house his dogs barked as the doorknob wiggled, and the door opened. Hannibal hums and feeds the dog sausages to calm them. The alpha slowly breathes in and held Will’s scent in his lungs. Hannibal walked to the nightstand, picking up the bottle of pills, taking out most of the pills, putting in his own. Hannibal resealed the container, purring contently. He leaned down over Will’s bed, resting his cheek against the cool fabric, breathing in Will’s scent. Hannibal walks to the kitchen, noting in his brain the layout of the house. Before leaving he took a spare key to Will’s back door. 

A long sigh escaped Will’s pink lips as he opens his front door, his dogs barking. Will looks to see his dogs napping lazily, and notices that his bed had a gift bag on it. It was set carefully in front of his pillows. Will’s untrained nose also picked up Hannibal’s scent. Said alpha walked into the room, smiling. 

“Hello, Will.” 

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Will grabs his pistol from his hip, aiming it at Hannibal, his hands twitching. The alpha frowned, staring at Will. 

“Will, that is rather rude. I’m visiting so I can cook you dinner, I brought the heart of a sow to cook for you.” Hannibal’s voice was low, attempting to pacify the omega. Will shook his head rapidly, dark curls bouncing against his skull 

“You- You did it! You’re trying to court me! You killed them!” Will growls, lips twitching to a proud smirk. 

“Will, lower the gun, I didn’t kill anyone.” Hannibal approaches Will cautiously. 

“You’re a monster!” will shouted, Hannibal lunged forward, taking the gun from Will, holding him still. Will sobbed and squirmed to try to escape the alpha. Hannibal pressed his lips and nose into Will’s hair. 

“Hush, calm down, you are traumatized from what you saw. I’ll take care of you.” Hannibal’s rough lips touched the shell of Will’s ear. Will knocked his head back, headbutting Hannibal in the nose, scrambling away, his back against a wall 

“Get. Out.” Will growls and Hannibal stares into Will’s eyes. 

“I want to show you who you really are, Will. I can protect you. I can care for you.” 

“I don’t want that.” Will snaps. Hannibal frowns 

“I’ll leave you be, Will. Goodnight, enjoy your gifts.” Hannibal walked out the front door. Will set away his gun, curling up in his bed and covering his face. Will slowly rolled and opened the parcel from Hannibal. Inside was a bottle of wine, a fancy looking watch, a face wash, and perfume. Will grimaced but he used the face wash every night after that before he went to bed.


	5. Chapter Five

Classical music played in the ballroom. Hannibal was throwing a dinner party. Will walks into the room behind Jack, looking around. The room was filled with warm light, and a crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room. Will wore a plain grey suit, with a bright red tie, and a white button-up. Jack wore his work suit, with an orangish-red shirt under his suit jacket. Hannibal walked over to the two men, smiling warmly. 

“It’s a pleasure to have you, Jack.” Hannibal shook hands with Jack. Will stared at Hannibal, tracking his movements, and the ripple of strong muscle under clothes, as he turned to Will “Thank you for coming, Will.” Hannibal felt too close, as they shook hands. 

“Thank you for inviting us, doctor.” Jack looks around the room. 

“Yes, thank you, Hannibal.” Will looks at Hannibal, blood meeting water. Hannibal’s eyes lit up a bit, he had Will’s hand firmly in his own, he touches the omega’s shoulder. 

“I would like to speak with you in private at the end of the night, Will.” the alpha pats Will’s shoulders like he was a dog, moving away to entertain his guests. Will’s lip twitched, for a split second he saw Hannibal as the creature. Tall lanky, with black antler’s and sharp teeth and claws. Will was snapped out of it when he was approached by a man he vaguely recognized. 

“Hello, Will Graham, I’m Doctor Chilton. I’ve heard so much about you.” Chilton extends his hand to Will, and Will shook it. The alpha stood near Will, his dark hair combed over neatly, and his beard trimmed. 

“Hello, Chilton. Enjoying yourself?” 

“Hardly. But I must keep my appearances to my colleagues.” 

“Of course, doctor.” 

“I must say... you smell lovely, Will.” Chilton whispers, a glint of lust in his eyes. Will smiles and catches Hannibal watching across the room, yet continues 

“Thank you, Fredrick.” Will looks into the man’s eyes 

“I’ll fetch us drinks, and maybe I can escort you to a guest room.” Chilton murmurs, leaning to speak close to Will’s ear, breathing over his throat. 

“Oh, I don’t think our host would like that, doctor.” Will retorts 

“He can manage.” Chilton growls low in his throat. The pair snuck off, finding their way with two glasses of wine to a bedroom. Will sniffs the air discreetly and opens a large door, the room was ornate, and smelled of Dr. Lecter. This was Hannibal’s bedroom. Chilton takes Will’s glass from his hand and sets them on a nightstand. Fredrick pushes Will back onto the bed, moving to press between Will’s legs. Will growls and bites at Chilton’s bottom lip, in response the alpha tears off Will’s suit. Chilton pulled away briefly to pull off his own clothing, stripping himself and the omega naked. Chilton lowered his lips to Will’s neck. 

“No marking...” Will warns and purrs softly in gratitude when Chilton immediately pulls his mouth away from Will’s throat. 

“Of course. Spread your legs and get on your knees.” Chilton orders, Will eagerly wriggled to his knees, his ass in the air. Chilton snags lube out from Hannibal’s nightstand, rubbing some on Will’s entrance and the rest onto his dick. Will’s hole was dripping already, but the lube was nice. Without any further orders given Chilton grabs Will’s hips, prodding at the omega’s hole. After a few long moments of teasing Chilton sank into Will. 

A drawn out moan left Will’s spit covered lips. Chilton growls loudly from deep in his chest, pressing his face into Will’s shoulderblades as he rutted into Will aggresively. Will let out a series of gasps and moans. 

“Fuck- yes!” Will clawed at Hannibal’s sheets, in his hazy vision for a moment was the reflection of Hannibal behind him, drilling into him like Chilton was. 

“Shut up, whore.” Chilton bites Will’s shoulder, drawing blood. Will sobs in pleasure, tears dripping down his face, dampening his facial hair. 

“H-Hannibal!” Will cries out as Chilton grabs his small dick, jerking him off. Chilton laughs and growls 

“You have eyes for Lecter, huh?” 

“N-No, just-” Will groans “-His scent.” he thrusts his hips back between Chilton’s fingers and his cock. 

“slutty boy, cum.” Chilton orders. Will sobs in bliss, releasing all over Chilton’s fingers 

“Chilton! Yes! Cum please!” Will begs deliriously. Chilton grins and moves both hands, one hand holding Will’s hip, and the other grabbing a fistful of his curly hair. Chilton pounded Will into the lavish silk sheets. Chilton pulled out and came onto Will’s sweaty back. Chilton pants and lays next to Will. Will rolls over, curling his way into Chilton’s shoulder. 

“We should do that more.” Chilton murmurs, lightly petting Will’s hair. 

“We’ll see.” Will whispers, both speaking in hushed tones. Slowly the two men calmed down and slid out of Hannibal’s bed to clean themselves up. Will nearly fell over when he stood up, god it’d been a while since he had sex. Chilton chuckled and smirked, fixing his tie. Both men redressed, though smelled like sex, and hormones. Chilton led Will out of the room, walking together back to the ballroom. Alana walked over quickly, Margot trailing behind her. 

“Will. Can I speak with you?” Alana glared at Dr. Chilton and looked at Will worriedly. 

“Yeah, of course.” Will nods. Alana grabs Will’s arms, pulling him out to stand on Hannibal’s back porch. It was dark outside, the moon lighting them. Margot stood by the door quietly. 

“Will, what the fuck were you thinking? Did he mark you?” the woman carefully peeled Will’s collar away from his neck to ensure Will wasn’t bonded. 

“No, he didn’t. It was pleasant.” 

“You’re in Hannibal’s house, he’s pissed Will.” 

“Wonder why.” 

“Will, stay away from Hannibal. He threatened me. I think he’s-” the door opened, there stood Hannibal. Eyes darker than ever, he looks at Will. 

“Alana, may I borrow Will for a moment?” 

“No- I-” Alana’s eyes darted to Margot then to Hannibal “Fine...” she walked inside briskly, Margot following. Will walked toward the door when Hannibal grabs his arm. 

“Let go!” Will jerked his arm away and quickly went inside. Hannibal stood outside on the porch, the moonlight bathing his body. He could smell Will in his room, and could taste the sweetness of the omega on the tip of his tongue.


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal was furious, his omega had sex with another alpha. In his bed. Part of him, the most primal part wanted to roll Will onto his back and tear his throat, claim him forever, never let him leave. The civilized part of Hannibal knew he would get his moment. 

Will walked inside the house, up to Jack. Jack looks puzzled for a moment about Will’s scent but quickly realizes what its source was. 

“Who?” 

“Dr. Chilton.” 

“He’s a smart man, consulted him a few times on the ripper case.” 

“I see.” Will’s eyes were locked on Hannibal. The alpha walked inside after soothing his own nerves. The alpha strode up to Will and Jack 

“Will, I would like to have a dance with you.” Hannibal reaches and grabs Will’s hand, strong and calloused fingers locking around Will’s. Will nodded curtly. Hannibal led Will onto the main dancefloor. Hannibal set his hand on Will’s hip, holding his other hand, a simple waltz. Hannibal craned his neck to speak directly into Will’s ear “You were very rude to me, Will. I don’t tolerate rudeness.” his fingers on Will’s hip tightened. 

“I’m not yours, Hannibal.” 

“You are. It’s meant to be like this Will. Me and you. I’ll dispose of anyone in our way. In my way.” he took in a deep breath of Will, so pure and fresh “You wore the perfume I gave you.” 

“It doesn’t have a ship on the bottle.” 

Hannibal couldn’t help but crack a small toothy smile. He rubs his nose against Will’s ear, trying to scent him. Cover up Chilton, reclaim his omega. Will whined faintly in dismay, tilting his head away. 

“Stop. I like the smell.” 

“No, you don’t, you would’ve picked any other room if you wanted to smell him. Chilton is a fool, and that’s what you like.” 

“Perhaps it is.” Will’s hand on Hannibal’s shoulder tightened slightly, testing the give of the muscle. He was satisfied to feel the firmness he was met with. 

“I will give you children, and warm meals every night, and nice clothes, along with my devotion, Will. But you will give me your body, and your love.” Hannibal whispered, sharp canines grazing over Will’s earlobe. 

“No, Hannibal. You killed those people, and I know. You’ve killed more. I think-” Will leaned forward to whisper against Hannibal’s ear “-That you are the Chesapeake Ripper.” Hannibal frowned slightly. On the inside he praised his cunning boy for being so sharp. 

“There is no evidence against me.” 

“Oh, there is, the surgical knowledge, the curiosity...” Will mumbles 

“Physical evidence.” 

“None against anyone.” 

Hannibal pats Will’s hipbone and the song changed. Their waltz was over. 

Over the next few days Will had sex with Chilton almost every day. Will liked the company, even if it didn’t mean anything. Chilton was laying in bed with Will one evening after drinking and having sex. 

“Will, would you let me court you?” Chilton looked at Will, petting over the back of the omega’s neck. 

“You can try.” Will smiles softly. 

“Hannibal hates this. What I have with you.” 

“He does.” Will nods, shutting his tired eyes. Dozing off into a cozy sleep. The next five hours were a blur. He vaguely remembered Chilton being dragged out of bed, then being given a shot. Will groaned as he opened his eyes. He was alone in bed, but had blankets wrapped around him, Hannibal’s stale scent hung in the air, so did Chilton’s. Will sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. The curly haired man looked around the house for Chilton, grumbling as he pulled on clothes. His skin was so warm, maybe he was getting a fever. Will walks to the front door, opening it and peering outside. 

There sat Chilton, his eyes somewhat glazed over, his belly was sliced open, he was forced to hold his spilling intestines in his clammy hands. Will wanted to throw-up, he rushes forward and carefully helps Chilton hold the organs close. 

“Oh, god, fuck...” Will pats Chilton’s cheek “Stay awake!” Chilton groans in response. Will spins on his heels to run inside to call the police. Within ten minutes the emergency responders were there, rushing Chilton to the hospital. Will knew where he had to go. 

After parking his car in Hannibal’s driveway he walked around the house. He walked to the backdoor, peeking inside. Hannibal was cooking, his back was to Will, pressing out a pair of lungs. Will opened the door, drawing his gun. 

“Hannibal, why?” Will hissed, finger tense against the trigger. Hannibal turns his head, holding the lungs and leaning on them. 

“Why what?” 

“Don’t play dumb! You gutted Chilton!” Will’s voice rose to a shout. 

“A small price to pay. I told him to not play with things that do not belong to him, he chose not to listen.” Hannibal grabs a pinch of salt and rubbed it into the meat. 

“This is all going too far, Hannibal, it has to stop!” 

“I do not plan on handing you over to an alpha lower than myself. Chilton wouldn’t give you children. Why don’t you help me with dinner?” Hannibal moves in on Will, taking away the gun and pressing his forehead against Will’s. Will looks up at him, staring into Hannibal’s eyes. 

“Fine.” Will grumbled. Hannibal smiles faintly, gently pulling away. He went to the fridge and got out fresh asparagus, wine, and raspberries. Hannibal poured a glass for them both before starting on a raspberry sauce. 

“Cut the meat for me, Will.” Hannibal splashed some olive olive oil into a frying pan and some white wine into a saucepan. Will watched curiously as Hannibal mashed the berries and added them in the saucepan. Hannibal glanced at Will, making the omega look away and pick up a butcher’s knife. He started to cut the lungs, separating the meat with some difficulty. Hannibal chuckled, he moved closer, pressing up behind Will, holding a different knife. 

“A butcher’s knife is thicker than a cleaver, I believe this will work better.” Hannibal murmurs, taking the blade from Will’s hand and guiding Will’s fingers around the meat cleaver. A full body shiver went through Will feeling Hannibal flush against his back. Hannibal had his arms around Will, guiding the omega’s movements. Together they cut the lungs into beautiful thin strips. Hannibal smiles, kissing over Will’s scent gland “Good job.” 

Will flushed and cleared his throat, wriggling away. Together they cooked more, Will cooking the meat, and Hannibal making the sauce and asparagus. It was almost romantic despite the circumstances of Will’s visit.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal took out plates and silverware. Will watches in rapture, curious. Hannibal put the meat and asparagus on the place first, leading Will with the tray to the kitchen. The food smelled delicious, and Will eagerly sat down. Hannibal smiled warmly, placing a plate before Will, also handing over Will’s glass of wine. Will dipped his head in appreciation, and watched as Hannibal poured the raspberry sauce over the meat. 

“I do appreciate your company, Will.” 

“I was going to kill you.” 

“Do you still plan on following that through?” 

“Maybe. It depends on how you proceed after today.” Will sips his wine, eating carefully. Hannibal smiles softly, eating at well. The two men ate in silence. Will walked to the kitchen after eating to help Hannibal clean up after their meal. 

“Every day could be like this. There is plenty of room here for you and your dogs, along with whatever children we could produce.” Hannibal spoke casually. 

“Hannibal, it’s not appropriate. I don’t know what I want.” Will whispers. Hannibal reaches, cupping Will’s face carefully. Will shook his head, moving away and drying the clean silverware and glasses. 

Chilton’s eyes opened slowly. It was dark save for the lamp beside his hospital bed. The alpha looks around, sighing and tilting his head back. A doctor walked into the room, wearing a facemask and gloves. The door shut behind him, the doctor strode up to Chilton’s bed, reaching up and pulling down the facemask 

“Hello, Doctor Chilton.” Hannibal grinned. 

Will was in bed the next morning when he got the call on his cellphone. After cleaning he had left Hannibal’s house last night. The omega rolled over and reached to grab his phone and clicked the green button to answer 

“Hello?” 

“Will, I have a scene. I’ll come pick you up. This is a hard one.” Jack’s voice was soft. Will knew it had to be Chilton. He knew to expect something terrible. After half an hour Jack’s car pulled up in will’s driveway. Will was wearing a simple green button-up and grey pants. Once Will was in the car Jack started driving. Will took his suppressants and tilts back his head. 

“Will, I think you’re in danger.” 

“I can protect myself, Jack. I’m a grown man.” 

“And an omega. Whoever is ‘courting’ you is dangerous and we have reason to believe they are the Chesapeake ripper.” 

“I know who it is.” 

“who?” 

“Hannibal Lecter.” 

“Will, Hannibal is a very smart man. He has done nothing but help me when I consult him.” 

“You’ve let the fox into the henhouse, Jack...” Will shook his head. The rest of the car ride was silent. 

They parked by an abandoned barn. Will slid out of the car, FBI and police officers stood around, taking photos and looking for evidence. Jack led Will into the barn. Chilton was strung up from the ceiling, he was cut neatly, his organs halfway out of his body, stopped by strings that attached to Chilton’s hips. The killer had mutilated his genitals, and some organs were missing, Along with Chilton’s right leg. The heart was hanging the lowest, at eye level with Will. Attached to the heart was a note, and a bag sat under the heart. Will tugged on gloves, his eyes watering, he grabbed the note and opened it. ‘I do love nothing in the world so well as you- is not that strange?’ Will didn’t want to look, he choked up. Everyone except for him and Jack filed out of the barn. Will stared at the body of his partner. Jack set his hand on Will’s shoulder. 

“Will, you need to do this. It's for you.” 

“I can’t do this for much longer Jack... used a Shakespeare quote...” Jack gently drew Will in to hug him, rubbing his back, looking up at the body of Chilton. Will took a moment to compose himself “There are no kidneys... they took them...” Will whispered. Jack nods. Will had to leave the scene. He was dropped off at home by Jack. Will walks up the porch and slid inside his home. Will’s dogs barked excitedly seeing Will. The man sank to the ground and his dogs all curled to him and licked his face. Salty tears streaked his cheeks. Will now understood that Hannibal was never going to stop trying to court him. Will slowly fell asleep, waking up to low heat in his gut. Preheat. Will began to panic, standing up and walking to gather blankets. He whimpered low in his throat, curling up in the heap of blankets on his bed. It wasn’t uncommon for stressful experiences to trigger a heat, but he was on suppressants. Will rubs his face against his pillow and arches. Slick drippled from his hole, staining his pants. He tore off his shirt, then his pants. 

The next thing Will knew there was a sharp knock at his front door. Will jerked and sat up. He craned his neck to look and peek at who it was. Will began to panic seeing Hannibal, he stood and tottered over to the door, locking it. Hannibal shot Will a questioning look through the door window. Will shook his head, Hannibal inhaled and his eyes brightened. Hannibal could smell Will’s pre-heat. The alpha nodded and set down a bag in front of the door and strode back to his car. Will waited for ten minutes before curiously dragging the bag inside, poking around inside to find a silk scarf, and a gold comb. Will set the presents down on his nightstand. His knees wobbled and he quickly settled back into bed to regain himself. 

Will organized water bottles on his nightstand, and brought over granola bars and food for the next week. In a fit Will picked up the suppressants and threw them out his open window, slamming the window shut. He spent his afternoon preparing for what was to come. 

Hannibal got in his car and sped to down, he had set a small camera in front of Will’s house before leaving to keep an eye on any visitors. The alpha bought expensive blankets, and silk pajamas for both himself and Will. Seeing Will wobble to the door, and then catching his sweet scent had poked an instinct in Hannibal to get ready for his omega’s heat.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up late in the morning Will groaned. The omega’s head was throbbing, he pants and whines. Heat was pooling up low in his guts, and slick slowly dripped from his entrance. Will arched and rolled onto his side, ripping his t-shirt off with quivering fingers, tossing the article onto the floor. Grabbing his phone Will texted Beverly ‘I got my heat, can you get me mid-heat suppressants’ Will growled and wriggles helplessly in his bedsheets. Beverly didn’t text back, but Will knew she would come over to help him, and protect him. Soon Will stood, his legs wobbling and he whimpers as he grabbed Hannibal’s jacket from his armchair. He trudged back to bed, curling up in the coat, Hannibal’s scent was dull on the thick fabric. Yet it was present enough to soothe the ache in Will’s organs. 

A car pulled up in Will’s driveway, then another car as his door opened. Beverly smiles as she walks inside, she had a mask over her mouth and nose to avoid Will’s scent 

“Hey, Will, how’re you feeling?” 

“T-Terrible... Can I have the medicine?” Will was shaking, sitting up in bed as the door swung open. Everything moved quickly, the smell of anger, and testosterone filled the air. 

“Will, run!” Beverly growled as she was tossed on the floor by the larger alpha. Hannibal was on Beverly, fighting her. Beverly kneed Will in the stomach, growling loudly. Will stood, tumbling towards the backdoor, through the kitchen. He fumbled with the doorknob for a moment before he ran outside. The cold air felt delicious on his bare skin. Will scampered through the field, he was shaking violently, his azure eyes wide with terror, too terrified to look back at the house. 

Will whimpered and stumbled quickly into the forest. Running through the forest, around trees and stumbling on roots and rocks. Will ran out of energy, his body wailing in anger at his movement. He let out a quiet choked sob, landing on his knees beside a tall willow tree. Will’s body was exhausted, he trembled as he darted wildly toward the river. Will ran into the water, it seeped into his clothes, freezing him up. 

“Will. Come here.” Hannibal barked, approaching the water bed. Will ran the best he could, whimpering. 

“S-Stay away!” Will choked and he fell in the water, going under. The water roared in his ears. Water pressed into Will’s mouth. Strong arms dragged Will up over the fast-moving water. Will coughed and sputtered, the water coming back up. 

“Oh, little Will, poor little creature.” Hannibal’s voice vibrated in Will’s skull. A hand stroked his head, gripping his hair carefully. Will whimpered, though let the doctor toy with his hair “Shush, I will take care of you, my dear little thing.” Will wasn’t completely there. 

“...this’ your fault...you...” Will mustered up a growl, perched high in his throat. 

“I am only helping you acknowledge your true self, Will.” 

The next thing Will knew he was swaddled in warm blankets, and dry. A cooling pad held to his lower belly. Beverly was laying on the ground, coughing and choking on blood. The woman had been stabbed in the stomach twice. Will began squirming, wanting to help, a hand closed over the nape of Will’s neck. 

“Behave. She can watch, she tried to take you from me. Make sure you didn’t get your heat.” Hannibal was lying in bed behind Will. The alpha laid his arm over Will, nuzzling his nose into Will’s hair. Will couldn’t help but purr and lean into the touch. Hannibal smirks arrogantly “Do you want to touch her, Will?” 

“Yes, please...” Will whispers, his heart thumping violently against his ribs. Hannibal stood, carefully taking the blankets from Will. 

“Good boy, stand up.” Hannibal stood close in case Will collapsed. Will looks over at Beverly and he hobbles over to her. 

“Bev, I’m sorry.” Will lied. He reached down to the bleeding gash in Beverly, digging curious fingers inside. Hot blood gushed around his fingers, he dug his fingers further inside and could feel her organs. Beverly groaned in pain, Will pants softly. Hannibal reaches around Will to hold his throat in his strong hands and guide his hands with the other. 

“Doesn’t it feel so beautiful?” Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear. 

Will could only draw up a whine and nod of his head. Hannibal pulled Will’s hand out of Beverly, carefully holding Will, moving the omega to face him. 

“This is all I ever wanted for you Will, for us.” Hannibal pressed his forehead to Will’s. 

“Hannibal...I need you.” 

“Of course, by dear sweet thing.” Hannibal picks Will up, bringing him to bed. Will claws at Hannibal’s clothes, the alpha took off his clothes as Will wanted. The older man’s chest was toned and covered in greying hair. Hannibal was fit, and strong, a perfect alpha. Hannibal took off his leather belt, leaning over Will, holding his hands “If you misbehave, I will tie your arms up, understood?” 

“Yes, alpha, please! I’ll be good!” Will sobs and spread his legs. Hannibal backs up, taking off his pants and boxers. 

“Present yourself.” Hannibal’s voice was husky and filled with lust. Will obediently rolled onto his belly, pushing his hips up in the air, his legs spread and his head down against the sheets submissively. Rough hands grab his ass and slowly rub the slick into his skin “You smell so fertile; I plan on filling you to the brim. Do you understand?” 

Will nods, drool filling his mouth “Yes! Please! Knot me, bite me!” Hannibal presses a reassuring kiss to Will’s neck. Will nearly screams in bliss feeling Hannibal’s cockhead slowly piercing him. The alpha pushes Will’s torso into the sheets using one hand to the center of his back, cradling his hip in the other hand. Will sobs and tangles his fingers in the sheets “Fuck... Hannibal...” 

The aforementioned man tugs Will’s hips to meet his slow thrusts “You are lovely, Will, tight and blissfully hot. You are pulling me in deeper, like a lovely little omega.” Hannibal thrusts forward roughly, forcing himself deeper, his dick pressed firmly against Will’s cervix. 

“Oh- god- there!” Will wails 

“I can feel your cervix, opened up for my seed. Do you wish to carry my children Will?” Hannibal trails a hand up to pull Will’s hair “You would be such a lovely mother.” 

“Yeah! I’ll carry your pups!” Will shimmied to push his hips against Hannibal further. They were pressed flush to each other. Beverly could be heard across the room, coughing and forced to watch as Will withered in his sheets for Hannibal. 

“Perfect, you are so beautiful, Will. I’ll feed you that lesser alpha tonight for dinner, how does that sound? Beverly for you and Chilton for me.” 

“Good! Yes!” Will purrs lovingly, Hannibal reciprocated by leaning down and kissing him as he ruts into Will. The very tip of Hannibal’s dick battering Will’s cervix. Will kissed back, parting his spit slicked lips for the alpha. Hannibal pulled away from the kiss, grabbing Will’s hips with both hands and pounding into him, burying himself inside of Will’s womb. Will cries out, voice shrill, as he rocks into the mattress. Feeling Hannibal so deep inside of him led Will to the edge of ecstasy. Hannibal moved Will, laying him on his back, burying himself of Will again. Salty tears trickled down Will’s cheeks, Hannibal’s tongue darted out to lick up the tears, his mouth dipping to Will’s throat. It took no more than five seconds for Hannibal to find Will’s scent gland, and bury his sharp canines into the flesh. Hannibal won, Will was mated to him now, he growled low in his chest and licked up the blood that oozed from the fresh wound. Hannibal’s scent was draped over Will, he pants and tangles his fingers in the wheat hair that was usually so neat. Hannibal grunts and growls as he presses forward, his knot starting to form. Will gasps and arches. 

“Good boy, stay still for me. I am going to knot you.” Hannibal whispers against the shell of Will’s ears, the omega nods eagerly and digs his nails into Hannibal’s shoulders. The alpha snarls and the knot slowly pushed into Will, locking the pair together. Will wails as he releases, his small cock untouched. Feeling heat gushing into his body, Hannibal laid on top of Will, covering Will completely. Will rubs Hannibal’s shoulders, kissing to his neck and biting down to mark Hannibal in return. An omega’s teeth weren’t as sharp as an alpha’s, but they were able to leave semi-permanent marks. 

The two laid together, smothering each other with their scents and bodies. The maroon-eyed man slowly strokes Will’s hair, kissing his temples. Hannibal licked his lips before speaking, 

“Me and you are one now. Mind and body. I think it is meant to be this way, Will.” Hannibal whispers against Will’s skin. 

“You planned this... You changed my medication.” Will looks at Hannibal “If you ever deceive me again...I’ll kill you...” Blue eyes darken, the ocean during a storm. 

“How would you do it?” the alpha tangles his fingers in Will’s hair 

“With my hands...I’d choke you, or I'll stab you.” 

“Not with a gun?” 

“Not personal enough.” 

Hannibal smiles proudly, petting Will’s hair “I did what I found necessary, I wanted to get you were I could hold you and you wouldn’t flee.” 

“You are terrifying, doctor Lecter. Absolutely terrifying.”


	9. Chapter 9

Will shut his eyes. Falling asleep in his mate’s arms. When Will woke Beverly’s body was gone, and he stretches out his limbs. Soft classical music emanated from the kitchen, and the smell of food. Will sat up, rubbing his eyes, he was slightly bloated with cum. Will stood, snagging Hannibal’s shirt and tugging on the button-up. It was a few sizes too big on him. The omega waddles to the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes sluggishly. Hannibal stood in just his pants, his back to Will as he cooked. Will waddled over to Hannibal, looping his arms around his mate. 

“Hello, Will. How did you sleep?” Hannibal spares Will a glance as he uses tongs to turn over the steak that sat sizzling in the frying pan. 

“I slept well. How about you?” 

“I slept fine. You should rest in bed, I will bring you the food when it is ready.” 

“No, I want to be up. Move around while I’m feeling up to it.” Will nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s shoulder, feeling the muscle relax under the touch “Where did you put Beverly?” 

“I am making her into a beautiful steak for you, and I brought some of Chilton to make into a steak for myself. The rest of Beverly is in the barn, being chilled so later I can prepare her properly and store the meat.” Hannibal hummed as he looks at the steaks he was cooking. Will nods and smells the air, the food smelled mouth-wateringly good. 

“It smells delicious, thank you” 

“You are welcome, my dear.” 

“Was this all planned, Hannibal?” 

“I can’t say.” Hannibal smirks and leans to kiss Will’s cheekbone. Will tilted his head to move into the kiss eagerly. 

After a few minutes, Will left the room, cuddling up on his bed. Soon enough Hannibal walked into the room with a plate for both of them, setting his own plate on the nightstand. Before Will could sit up Hannibal was moving him, pulling him up to sit up, coiling himself around Will with ease. Hannibal cuts Will’s steak, holding the meat up to Will’s lips. The omega parted his lips, being fed by his alpha. The meat was well seasoned, and flavorful, it was delicious. Will swallows the first mouthful. Savoring the taste of the meat. Hannibal stroked Will’s hair, massaging his scalp lovingly. 

“How is it, my dear lamb?” 

“Delicious.” 

“I’m glad.” 

Hannibal fed Will the rest of his food in silence, allowing his mate to rest. Will’s head was propped up on Hannibal’s bare chest. Will rubs his cheek up against the older man’s chest, feeling the grey hair scrape lightly over his skin. A soft groan escaped will’s lips, and Hannibal was upon him again. 

Over the next week the couple indulged themselves. Will had succumbed to what he feared happening the most, becoming Hannibal’s mate. They talked about the future. 

“We should leave America.” Hannibal was laying on his side, leering over Will, stroking his hair. 

“I know...But what about my dogs?” Will glanced over at his little pack of sleeping dogs. 

“I know it is difficult to leave them behind, but tomorrow Jack will expect us at work. I promise that one day I will have them brought to our new home.” Hannibal presses his lips to Will’s ear gently. Will nodded and kisses his lover’s nose gently. 

“You’ll have to teach me new languages.” was what Will chose to utter. Hannibal smirks and rubs his nose against his mate’s neck, purring low in his throat. The warm feeling of knowing he pleased his alpha spread through Will’s chest. This would be the start of their new life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of thinking I had decided to continue this story!

The room was dark around the omega, his curls stuck to his sweaty forehead. Will coughs, jerking his arms to find that they were bound. A high-pitched growl leaves his throat, he was hung upside down. It was freezing outside against his flushed skin. An IV was attached to his inner forearm. He must have been drugged. Pain flared from a small cut above his brow. Will jerked and squirmed, the motion sensor lights came on. Will’s eyes darted around and hung up next to him was Beverly. Her organs spilling out of her, blood dripping onto the floor. 

A scream bubbled up in Will’s throat, he wailed in terror and fear. Heat was still making his brain throb, only his primal instincts prevailed. Footsteps approached from behind Will, hands held him still, and he was taken down from the ceiling. 

“Shhh, Will, you were being so rude to me. Running away from me, you left poor Beverly to fight me alone. She had to die alone, bleeding out. I administered some heavy sedatives to calm you.” Hannibal’s voice was cold, and stern. 

“Don’t fucking touch me... no.” Will tried to arch away from the man. The alpha carried Will to the house, walking inside, setting Will in bed. Hannibal turned away and picked up a needle, injecting something into Will’s arm. Will sobbed openly, his insides burned. He felt like a kettle full of boiling water, whistling. Will went limp, Hannibal untied him and left a hardly conscious Will in bed. 

Some time passed, Will was slowly able to move. Will perked and heard Hannibal’s footsteps upstairs. He stood and surges toward the hall leading to the backdoor. Blood slicked the floor, Will fell on his stomach, the blood splattering his body. The footsteps upstairs rushed toward the stairs. Will scrambled and stood, rushing to the kitchen. The omega grabbed a pan, powerful arms wrapped around Will. The omega flailed, he swung the pan wildly and struck Hannibal in the shoulder. The older man growled lowly, punching Will. Will coughed and fell back a few steps, he dropped the pan with a clatter, grabbing at a fork that laid on the countertop. A heavy weight pressed Will belly down on the counter, he stabbed behind him with the fork, stabbing Hannibal in the thigh. The alpha let out a sharp inhale. Will slid out from under him, throwing himself toward knife rack. Quick hands grabbed his wrists, kicking out his legs and pinning him to the tile floor. 

Weight quickly pressed against Will’s body as he lay belly down on the kitchen floor. Hannibal breathed heavily in Will’s ear and against his neck. The alpha’s arousal was evident, his hard cock pressing against the omega’s ass. Will let out a choked up moan, turning his head to rest his bruised cheek against the floor. He had imagined Hannibal taking him when he was drugged, but this time reality hurt. Hannibal was winning. Hannibal reached one hand to stroke Will’s hair. 

“Tell me what you desire, Will, my insolent lamb.” 

“I-I want alpha... please... pretty please...” 

“I’m not sure you deserve it, Will. You were very mean to me.” Hannibal rolls his hips forward to press more firmly against the omega’s plush ass. 

“I can be good! Alpha... please...” Will sobbed. His biology whispering to him that this alpha was good. A strong alpha who wrangled Will into submission, forced onto his belly with a cock rubbing against him. 

“Hush now, dear, I’ll take care of you. You’ll feel so good.” Hannibal whispered. 

There was movement and suddenly the weight was lifted from Will and Jack was yelling at Hannibal. The two alpha’s were fighting and Will was a trembling mess on the floor. Hannibal growled loudly as Jack lifted him, choking Hannibal. The alpha stopped growling slowly, falling in a heap on the tiles. Will sobbed, curled up on himself 

“Will, shh, he’s not gonna hurt you. I promise, can you call the police?” Jack whispered, using his weight to keep Hannibal down. Will nodded and Jack handed him a phone. Will called the police, and they arrived quickly. Hannibal opened his eyes, meeting Will’s eyes. 

“You’ll always be mine, Will. Let me mark you, they can’t separate us if you are bound you me and me to you.” Hannibal whispers. Will reaches and cups Hannibal’s face in his slightly feminine hands. 

“I wish... I wish, I could... strong alpha... so strong...” will crooned. Hannibal made a show of kissing Will’s hands. The omega sobbed when Hannibal was jerked away, handcuffed. The alpha police wore masks over their mouth and nose to block the omega’s scent. Will wailed “Nooo, please...” 

Jack grappled Will into his arms when the omega tried to rush after Hannibal as the alpha was pulled out of the room. Hannibal growled and struggled urgently, teeth gnashing. Will howled in pain at the flames in his bowels. Jack held Will tight, holding him still despite the omega’s violent movements and shouts to Hannibal. Two omega’s filed into the house, carefully taking Will to his bed. Alana was there, stroking Will’s hair, helping to wash him. Along with Jack’s wife. The two women cared for Will during the tortuous week of his heat.


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed, Will was in bountiful amounts of pain. Crying out for Hannibal, wanting the alpha’s scent, and wanting him to finish what he had started. Will blinked awake slowly, the heat was gone from his belly, replaced by a dull ache. Alana was sitting next to him in bed, petting his hair. 

“It’s done.” Will grumbled, lying on his side under white sheets. 

“Good, make sure you eat and drink a lot. You refused to eat.” Alana’s eyes met the back of Will’s head “You were crying for Hannibal the whole week, Will. Jack wants you to question him, or be in the room.” Alana whispers. 

“He’ll have to drag me there.” he snapped, sliding out of bed and getting dressed. Alana let out a long sigh. 

“Will, I’m worried about you. Hannibal is a criminal, and you were very close to him-” 

“Cut the shit, Alana. Hannibal was the first person to show me he cared. He listened to me, and he knew me. Leave.” Will pulled on a shirt, glaring at Alana as she left the house. Will walked to the kitchen, Hannibal’s scent was there but faint over the smell of the omegas. 

Later in the day Jack showed up, pulling Will to his car. Jack drove toward the headquarters. Will frowned. 

“I hate being used like this, for my biology.” Will stared at the side of Jack’s face. 

“We have no choice, Will, Hannibal has been in a rut. We need you there to get him to talk.” Jack glances at Will. Hannibal was in a rut. Will wanted to scream at Jack for separating them, but he stayed silent. Jack walked Will into the building, he was brought into a small room, a collar was handed to Will. So his scent glands would be covered from the alpha’s teeth. Will was then led down a white hallway, with doors on both sides. Jack opened one of the doors, patting will down one last time before walking inside the room with him. Hannibal was pacing around the room, his arms cuffed and chained behind his back. Hannibal’s musky scent filled the room, he was wearing a white jumpsuit. Hannibal’s attention snapped to Will. 

Will moved forward, meeting Hannibal and clinging to the strong alpha as he buried his nose and mouth in Will’s neck, growling at the leather that separated his mouth from the omega’s sensitive skin. Jack didn’t interfere, watching with a scowl, his eyebrows furrowed. Will gasps and smiles wildly when Hannibal presses him to the nearest wall with his chest. Hannibal presses his hips against Will, smashing his lips to Will’s. Will kissed back, parting his lips for his alpha. Strong arms pushed the two apart. 

“Will, please ask Hannibal-” Jack was interrupted by Hannibal, the red-eyed man tackling Jack, biting into his throat with sharp teeth. Jack wailed, Will froze up. 

“Hannibal! No! Don’t!” Will grasped at Hannibal’s shoulders, tugging him back from Jack as the man chocked and bled. 

“Mine. My omega.” Hannibal’s voice was low, and his accent thicker. Will nods and he reaches, unlocking Hannibal’s cuffs. The alpha immediately turned and grabbed Will by the wrists, flinging him against the wall. Hannibal was immediately upon Will, pressing himself against the omega. 

“I am, I am...” Will groans, slick pooling up from his entrance. Hannibal released Will’s wrists, grabbing the leather collar and ripping it off of Will’s neck. Hannibal thrust his hips against Will’s, met by a moan from Will. Will knew he wouldn’t be able to leave with Hannibal, but the best thing he could do was mate him. Then they could never be separated for more than a month. They would see each other for ruts, and heats. Will tilted his head back, open for Hannibal. Hannibal purred lovingly, and sank his teeth into the sensitive gland on Will’s neck. Blood trickled from the wound, and Will moans loudly “Hannibal! Alpha!” 

Hannibal smirked, he growled and tore off Will’s clothes, tearing off his own soon after with low growls. Will moved to help, tugging away the torn bits of clothes from their bodies. Hannibal pushed Will to lay on the floor, only a few feet from Jack. The bleeding man watching, his eyes wide. Strong hands pulled Will’s body to a position Hannibal liked. Will’s hips up in the air, and his head down on the floor. Will wiggled his hips, Hannibal’s breath ghosted the nape of his neck. One hand held Will’s hip, and the other guided Hannibal’s cock into Will. 

A high-pitched moan erupted from Will, he felt so full with Hannibal pressing inside of him. Hannibal was thick, and pressed against Will’s prostate in the perfect way. Hannibal pulled out slowly, slamming himself back inside of Will. 

“You will carry my children, won’t you? Little lamb.” Hannibal bit Will’s shoulder as he pounded into the smaller man. Will sobbed in pleasure. 

“Yes! I will! Please!” 

“My cock is much better than Chilton’s isn’t it?” Hannibal growled, wedging his cock against Will’s cervix. 

“It is! Oh! Hanni- Oh!” Will cried out, Hannibal snarled and a bulb began to form at the base of his dick. Will arched away shyly. Hannibal wasn’t having it. 

“stay still, if you want children you will take my knot as well, like a good little breeder.” Hannibal grabbed Will by the curls, pulling his head back. Hannibal forced his knot past Will’s entrance, connecting their bodies. Hot fluid pumped into Will. The omega came, ropes of cum splattering on the ground. Hannibal kissed and licked over the bites he left on Will’s porcelain skin.


	12. Chapter 12

Hannibal laid over Will, forcing him to stay on his knees, Will arches and turns to kiss Hannibal softly. Hannibal pants, a low purr rumbling in the alpha’s chest. Will reaches up gently tug Hannibal’s face to his neck. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Hanni... breathe...” Will whispers 

“I thought they stole you from me. Alana told me you were crying for me.” Hannibal spoke after resting with his face in Will’s neck. 

“I may have been. It hurt.” 

“It won’t hurt ever again. Even if I’m here, you’ll be brought to me to soothe your heats.” Hannibal kisses over the omega’s neck and jaw possessively. 

“We’ll get you out of here. I can’t have pups all by myself, they’d need their dad there.” Will murmurs, resting his head back to show off his neck submissively. Hannibal nipped at the delicate skin eagerly. The alpha was still knotted to Will, caught deep inside of Will, filling him with his seed. Hannibal dazed off as he thought of seeing Will, fat with their children, sitting at his table eating an alpha who wasn’t worthy of him. Will whined and it drew back Hannibal’s attention. Alana had entered the room, her eyes widening seeing Jack bleeding on the floor, and she froze up seeing Hannibal and Will connected. 

“Hannibal, let go of him!” Alana aimed her pistol at Hannibal. The alpha growled lowly 

“It is much too late for that, we are knotted.” 

“Don’t move then!” Alana knelt to help Jack, pulling him toward the door. Will felt Hannibal’s knot begin to deflate, and he whined. Alana looked up as Hannibal pulled out of Will. Hannibal fixed Alana with a cold glare “Stay away!” Alana shouted. Hannibal moved closer slowly. 

“If you let me leave, I won’t mate Will.” Hannibal stares at Alana. Alana didn’t think before she answered. She assumed that Will wasn’t marked yet. 

“Go.” Alana hissed, Hannibal fixed himself and looks at his omega. Hannibal left quickly. Will stared after him, laying on his side to conceal the mark. If possible, he was going to make Alana think they weren’t mated long enough for Hannibal to run. Once Hannibal was out of the room Alana walked to Will, reaching to help him sit up. 

Will growled and tensed, covering himself and whining, playing post-heat omega well. Whimpering and sniveling. Alana tugged at his arms and tried to soothe Will with gentle words. After a few minutes Will allowed her to check him out, she froze seeing the fresh claim in Will’s throat. 

“Will... You’re marked...” Alana whispered; medics rushed in to help Jack. 

“I know. I wanted him to.” Will whispered. Alana’s eyes widen, she tenses and stares at Will as the man sat up and a medic covered him with a blanket. Without another word Will was brought to a holding room. Given clothes. A woman walked into the room, it was Jack’s boss. The woman frowned at Will, she was a beta, and watches the omega. 

“Hello, Mister Graham.” 

“Hello.” 

“You are mated to Hannibal Lecter. I would strongly suggest that you break the bond while it is fresh.” 

“why would I want to do that?” 

“You will be put under twenty-four seven surveillance. An alpha will be with you all day.” 

“Lucky me.” Will hissed, dark blue eyes meeting the beta’s. Will was led to a car, an armed man named Brian Zeller stood close to Will. The scent of the alpha made Will feel lonely, his mate was safe but not with him. Will was driven to his house, the alpha not speaking to Will, and Will had heard the man mentioned before when talking to Beverly. Will led the alpha up his front lawn, opening his door to greet his dogs. Will smiles, lips pulled taut, and he walks inside. Brian follows, checking the house to make sure Hannibal wasn’t there, his gun drawn. 

Will sat on his bed. His back toward the wall. Brian returned, sitting in the room, watching Will. The omega tilted his head back and relaxed slowly. The alpha was tense, and his scent was similar to axe cologne. 

Hannibal slunk into his house, hurrying down into his private rooms in the basement. The alpha picked out fake ID’s, passports, money in various currencies, and credit cards under different names. Hannibal picked out a bag, putting a change of clothes and shoes inside, and put a linoleum knife in the breast pocket of his coat. Soon he would be able to go to his omega, ensure he was safe, but first he needed to scope out the house and see what the FBI guarded his sweet Will with.


	13. Chapter 13

The days passed achingly slow. It had been three days since Hannibal escaped. Brian stayed right next to Will, allowing the omega ten minutes away to shower, making him leave the door open to use the bathroom. Will growled as he walked into the bathroom, starting up his shower. Will stood under the warm water, cleaning his body carefully. Brian would be sitting on the other side of the door, listening and waiting in case Hannibal arrived. 

Will carefully washed his hair, if Hannibal was there they could be showering together. If Jack hadn’t shown up, and things had went forward Will could be pregnant, a tiny bundle of cells in his womb. The idea birthed tears in Will’s blue eyes, he hated his biology very suddenly. So typical for an omega to whimper and cry for their alpha when stressed, their scent carrying a tangy hint of citrusy fear and anxiety. 

At first, time went by slowly. It is difficult to acknowledge that someone you love didn’t return for you. Will went through the stages; he was first, broken. Crying for his alpha, curled up with Brian rubbing his back to try to help. The second stage was after three months, and lasted the longest, he curled within his own mind. Emerging as an even more antisocial creature than he was before Hannibal. The act of anger was slow and bubbling, and he swore he hated his mate. For leaving him. For not capturing him and taking him wherever he went. Now, four years later, Will was beginning the final stage. Healing. Will covered the mark, and he worked hard. After six months the security around the omega eased, as Jack realized the alpha wouldn’t return. 

Will was sitting in his new house, a nice cozy home with two floors, nestled right next to the ocean. Now he lived with another omega named Molly, and her son Willy. The company was nice, and Will helped raise the young alpha with Molly. Heats were spent with Molly, pressed together uselessly and groaning. Will walked onto the front porch, opening the mailbox and pulling out four or five envelopes. Molly made coffee in the kitchen, humming happily and swaying side to side. Will stood in the kitchen, opening each envelope and making a pile of spam mail and a pile of mail he must keep. One of the letters was in neat handwriting. Will sat down at the circular table in the kitchen and opened the letter. Pressed flowers were inside, along with a photo. A photo of Will and Molly from a few days prior, when they went out to dinner. Will’s eyebrows furrowed and he pulled out a piece of paper, it smelled distinctly alpha. Against his better judgement, Will read it. 

‘Dear Will, 

I find it rather interesting seeing you at dinner with another omega. Trying to find common ground other than biology. Molly is it? And her son William. I deeply apologize for being unable to return to retrieve you. Jack nearly found me a number of times when I tried to grab you, and I had no choice but to flee overseas for a number of months. I would like to invite you to meet. 

With much love, 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter’ 

Will retched, and Molly rushed forward to rub his shoulder. 

“Will? What’s wrong?” she whispered. Will shook his head. 

“Nothing. Just mail, from an old friend.” Will rested his hand over her’s and stayed still like that for a moment. There was a knock at the door, Molly pecked Will’s cheek before walking to answer it. Will smelled the air, standing quickly to follow. When Will heard Jack’s voice he relaxed, tugging on shoes quickly and walking to meet Jack at the front door. Willy ran down the stairs to watch the affair. Will stood beside Molly, smiling softly. 

“Hello, Jack, this’ my wife Molly.” Will introduced. 

“Hello, Molly, I’m Jack C-” 

“Will’s told me all about you. Nice to meet you.” Molly stared at Jack with a certain coldness. Willy peeked around his mother. Jack smiled softly 

“Hello, what’s your name?” 

“Willy!” the small seven-year-old beamed. Blonde hair in messy curls down to his jaw. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jack.” Jack turned his attention back to Will “I would like to talk to you Will.” Will nodded, walking outside to stand with Jack in the front yard. 

“Its been a while.” Will observed 

“it has. I wanted to tell you, before the media ate it up, that Lecter killed again. Not far from here.” Jack murmurs. Will went rigid for a moment. His alpha was returned, and he knew exactly where Will was. 

“I’ll help catch him.” Will growled 

“Good, he had a big effect on you Will. You have more reason than the rest of us to seen him caught.” Jack pats Will’s shoulder. 

Will went inside and dressed himself in a button-up and jeans quickly. Molly stood in front of the door, Jack waited in his car for Will. 

“Will, don’t let this hurt you... promise?” Molly cupped Will’s face with small slender fingers. Will kissed her open palm 

“Promise. I love you. Take care of your mom for a while, alright Willy?” Will leaned down and kissed the top of the boy’s head. 

Willy nodded urgently, as if he had been given the most important job in the world “Okay, dad!” Will always felt a twinge in his guts, knowing Willy wasn’t his biological son. He still adored the boy nonetheless. Will left without another word, striding to Jack’s car. The alpha’s hair was greyed, and a scar lay on his throat from when Hannibal attacked him to get at Will. 

The scene was in the center of a church, a grotesque body cut and bent in the shape of an anatomical heart, propped up on three swords. Will stared and circled around the body. It had Chesapeake Ripper practically written all over it. Will shut his eyes, imagining Hannibal bending the body and cutting it carefully to get the right shape. Will nods slowly. 

“It’s definitely him.” Will murmurs decisively. Jack hums his agreement. Eventually the investigators cleaned it all up and brought the body away for an autopsy. Will sat quietly. Despite everything he wanted to be with Hannibal. The omega shut his eyes and walked out into the night outside of the lonely church in the woods. 

“Hannibal!” Will called out, silence for several long moments “I forgive you, Hannibal.” he stood in the dark. The waning moon providing a dim light. Will hoped that Hannibal heard. And that maybe, just maybe, Hannibal would seize him after all. 

**** 

The alpha’s movements froze, hearing his omega. Hannibal stood still. Both of them did. As if the world itself paused it’s turning. Just so things could be still. Will fell to his knees and repeated his words. 

“I forgive you, Hannibal, I forgive you.” Will sat still like that. Waiting for a crunch of leaves, or for Hannibal’s voice. Or maybe just a hint of his mate’s scent. Will didn’t hear Hannibal, or see him, before he heard his voice. 

“Will, sweet boy, come here.” Hannibal whispered, opening his arms for Will. Will surged forward, falling into the older man’s arms. The alpha’s hair had a slight hint of grey, and the man wrapped his arms around Will. 

“Hannibal... Please don’t leave again. Fuck.” Will clawed at Hannibal’s back, arching to press close and bathe himself in the alpha’s scent. Hannibal grabbed the base of Will’s neck. 

“You betrayed me Will. Married another omega, and raise a child with her.” Hannibal growled, lifting his arm and punching Will in the face. The omega tumbled back, falling on his ass. Blood dripping from his nose 

“No- I-” Will began, but Hannibal grabbed him by the throat and grabbed Will’s ass with the other hand. 

“I will kill her Will, and you’ll eat her heart. Just like Beverly.” Hannibal pressed himself between Will’s legs, the omega’s entrance dripping with slick. 

“Just don’t hurt Willy...” Will begs 

“Is he yours Will? Is he from your beautiful little womb?” Hannibal hisses, rutting against Will. The omega began to weep, shaking his head. 

“N-No... I... want a baby so bad... your pups, our pups.” Will reached up and ran his fingers over Hannibal’s cheek. Hannibal’s features softened, and he let go of Will’s throat. Very carefully Hannibal kisses Will’s cheek 

“Hush, it’s alright now. I am here. I am taking you with me. My lovely boy, spread your legs and I'll care for you. I’ll reclaim you.” the alpha croons, rubbing circles with his fingertips into Will’s thighs. 

Will obediently parted his legs. Under the moonlight, Hannibal slowly stripped Will bare. Then stripping himself. The moonlight shined, lighting Will and casting a shadow over Hannibal’s face. Will reached up to cup Hannibal’s cheek, and the alpha slowly parted Will’s body to fit within him. Hannibal breathes out hot puffs of air on will’s throat and ear. Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist, holding the dewy grass. 

“Tell me who you belong to Will, if you leave again, I will have no choice but to kill you.” Hannibal whispers as he pressed into Will, slowly sinking into his mate until his knot popped into the omega, repeating this motion repeatedly. Will moaned, gasping out his pleasure into the dark woods. Hannibal held Will’s hands, skin brushing against skin, creating more and more friction. Will was sure that Hannibal’s cock would show through his stomach from how deep the alpha thrusted. Hannibal kisses over Will’s scent glands before digging in. Burying his sharp teeth home, reestablishing the bond that had been fading. Will sobbed in pleasure, eyes lighting up and smiling dopily. 

“You! I belong to you! I’ll have your pups, Hannibal, I’ll be good!” Will sobs, hiccupping and tears dripping down his cheeks. Hannibal smirks, teeth flashing as he knotted Will. An overwhelming orgasm rocked Will’s body, and he wailed. Hannibal began releasing inside of Will. Whispering soft words in Lithuanian, stroking Will’s hair. 

“You look so perfect in the moonlight, Will. My sweet boy.” Hannibal murmurs in Will’s ears. Lulling the curly haired man into a peaceful rest, free from nightmares.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun slowly danced across the tops of the trees, sending the first rays of lights onto the church roof. Hannibal was sleeping lightly, hunched over Will in the dewy grass. Will blinked awake slowly, dazed still by his mate’s presence, he leaned to gently stroke Will’s hair and carefully pull Hannibal to lay down. Hannibal’s eyes opened, and he moved willingly, laying in the grass beside Will 

“Everything that has happened has led us to here, Will. You have nowhere to go. If you return to Molly, I will eat her. If you turn to Jack, I will be separated from you.” Hannibal whispered, cupping Will’s head. 

“I’ll kill you if you hurt her. Molly doesn’t have anything to do with this, Hannibal.” Will growled but was quieted by Hannibal tightening his fist in Will’s hair. Hannibal was quiet, holding Will’s hair tight. 

“You’re mine, Will. If you break our bond I’ll just return to you and mark you again.” 

“I hate you.” Will whispered. 

Hannibal frowned, and surged forward, choking Will and holding him down in the grass. Will flailed and clawed at Hannibal’s fingers and wrist. 

“Rudeness doesn’t suit you very well, Will. Never speak to me like that again. Not when it is untrue. You know you love me, as much as I know.” Hannibal’s voice was steady despite having his omega under him, choking. Will’s vision began to tunnel and Hannibal kissed his forehead before things went dark. 

When Will came to Hannibal was gone, along with Will’s car. Quickly the omega scrambled up to his feet, stumbling in the direction of his house. 

Hannibal drove to Will’s house. Parking in the driveway. Hannibal slid out of the car, in his coat pocket was a curved linoleum knife. Will hobbled through the forest, walking in the direction of his house. Will sprinted through the trees for twenty minutes before he burst into the clearing that his house was in. All was silent. Will rushed toward the house, Hannibal’s scent tickled his nose. Will opened the door and surged inside. Hannibal was seated on the couch, Willy sitting close to him showing Hannibal a photo album. 

“An’ there’s mama! An’ then me and papa an’ a fishy!” Willy explained happily. Hannibal listened and nodded as the boy continued “then me an’ papa when it was my birthday!” Willy turned the page. Will stood quietly, a throbbing ache in his chest and gut seeing Hannibal with the child being so gentle and attentive. 

“Willy, where’s mama?” Will cut in. Keeping his eyes on Hannibal. The alpha looked up and smiled softly. 

“Mama is out on the porch talkin’ to gran’ma” Willy smiles. Hannibal stood began approaching Will. Will growled loudly, the hair on the back of his neck standing on edge. 

“Willy, get Mama and hide in the woods.” Will ordered. Hannibal turned and began to rush toward the back door. Will leapt onto Hannibal’s back, wrangling the alpha into a headlock. The omega was slammed into a wall, sandwiched between Hannibal and the white wall. Hannibal snarled, grabbing Will’s arms and pulling him to the ground. Will flailed and clawed at Hannibal, punching him in the face and making the man’s nose bleed. The alpha rolled Will onto his belly and pressed against him. Will gasps and whines as Hannibal bites into the nape of his neck as a threat. Hannibal spoke in a deep soothing voice 

“You’ll be in heat soon, I can taste it on your skin. I can give you what you’ve wanted for so long, Will.” Hannibal purred, kissing Will’s neck slowly. 

“What would that be?” the curly haired man snapped 

“A child. A pup from your womb and from my seed. Maybe you would even bear a litter for me, Will.” Hannibal ran his hand along Will’s side. 

“Hannibal...” Will whimpered, his body heating up and his entrance aching from being empty. 

“My sweet boy, we never were able to enjoy being mates. I will care for you. But you need to understand I have to get rid of Molly before I take you.” Hannibal whispered, he felt Will heat up, and his scent grow sweeter. Hannibal stood, picking Will up and setting the omega in a kitchen chair. Binding Will down and kissing his cheek before leaving through the back door. Will tilted his head back, rolling his hips against the chair and groaning weakly. 

Before he knew it, the door opened and Hannibal dragged Molly inside by the hair as the woman cried and tried to wrestle free. Willy tottered after them crying. The deeply maternal instincts told Will to comfort the boy and soothe him. Hannibal forced Molly into a chair and tied her down. She stared across the table at Will. 

“Will, god, you’re in heat...” Molly whispered, she had a few cuts on her cheek and one on her bottom lip. Willy buried his face in his mom’s belly. Will wriggled and pants, imagining his own belly swollen and stretched with pups and Hannibal stroking his skin. The thought drew out a long pained whine. Hannibal walked over to stroke and tug his hair gently. Hannibal kissed over Will’s throat and Molly hissed 

“Get away from him! Will, cover your neck!” Molly begs. 

“It’s much to late for that. Will, has been mine for longer than you’ve known him.” the alpha pulled Will’s hair to show the bond. Will arches into the touch, panting. Hannibal unties Will, moving him easily onto the table. Will spread his legs for Hannibal, and the alpha tore off Will’s clothes. 

“H-Hannibal... please... I need pups...” Will begs, and Hannibal nips at his neck playfully 

“I’ll give you pups, Will, now present for me, show your wife who you belong to.” Hannibal moved back a bit. Will eagerly got on his belly, his feet on the floor and his face pressed down on the table. Molly was right next to them, forced to watch as Will presented himself to the alpha. Hannibal bent down and kissed Will’s jaw and pressed against Will. Molly sobbed. 

“Will, knock out of it!” She begged, staring in shock as Hannibal sank into Will. Will gasped and cried out in bliss, rocking back against Hannibal. 

“Molly, look at what me and your husband have. Will is mine. He has been mine since I first laid eyes on him.” Hannibal was slow with his thrusts and angled himself to press against Will’s womb. Will panted and clawed at the table. The alpha pressed deeper and deeper into Will until he pierced his womb, and his knot popped inside of him. Will came multiple times in the process, lying limp over the table. Hannibal kissed his neck and rubbed Will’s hip. 

“Would you like to eat her, my lamb? Just like we ate Chilton and Beverly years ago?” Hannibal whispered and Will nodded. Molly shook her head frantically. 

“Willy, run! Run to the road and keep going!” Molly growled at the small boy who still had his head hidden in her lap as he cried. 

“M-Mama...” Willy whimpered, Hannibal looked down at Willy. 

“Willy, it’s okay. Come here, it’s alright.” Will cooed, and Willy listened, pulling himself up on the table. Will stroked his hair and purred softly to soothe the child “You take a nap, okay? You have a fever.” Will crooned, stroking the boys hair back. Willy nodded, curling up close to Will’s chest and whimpering as he fell asleep. Will swathed the child in his arms and relaxed. Hannibal smiled proudly and leaned down to kiss Will’s shoulder and back. 

“What a perfect mother you will be, my dear. You’re so maternal, it makes me want to impregnate you with a full litter.” Hannibal purred, smiling toothily. Molly stared in shock, lips parted. Hannibal rolls his hips to press his knot further inside of Will as he spoke “Once we can separate I will bring you and Willy to nap. I will prepare dinner.” 

“I want to help. I want to be a good boy, alpha.” Will simpered 

“I will show you how to do it all then, I’ll put the boy in your bedroom. By the time he awakes It will be done.” Hannibal stroked Will’s hips. Slowly pulling out after almost half an hour, Will stood up and Hannibal kissed his cheek. Molly kept her eyes on Will as he picked Willy up and carried him to his room, tucking the boy in. Hannibal stood near the doorway, watching Molly. When Will returned Hannibal smiled toothily. Will looked up at Hannibal, his eyes filled with admiration. 

“You can hold her hair Will, and tell me what you would like for me to do.” Hannibal took his curved blade from his coat, approaching Molly with will behind him. Will moved behind the chair, stroking Molly’s hair, he tugged her hair back violently. Will slid his wedding ring off and forced it into her mouth, holding her jaw and covering her nose. Forcing Molly to swallow the ring. Molly coughed and cried quietly. 

“You’re a monster, stay the fuck away from Willy, you freak.” Molly growled. Will tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her head back to look at Hannibal and watch what would happen. 

“Hannibal, please, gut her. Make me something good to eat. Something to help my in my heat.” Will pleads, Hannibal smirks and plunged the knife into Molly’s lower belly under her belly button. Will covered her mouth as Hannibal worked, dragging the knife to open her like a fish. Will purred, Hannibal moved back. 

“Come here, Will, I want you to continue this; I’ll guide you.” Hannibal made room between himself and Molly for Will. The omega moved in front of his alpha, Hannibal put the knife in Will’s hands. Guiding the omega’s trembling hands to grip the knife firmly. The alpha helped Will to slide Molly open further, so that her organs were visible. Will moaned and shivered feeling Hannibal press against his back. Hannibal smirked and pressed his nose and lips to Will’s neck “Pick what organs you would like for dinner.” Will shakily reached inside of Molly, blood soaking his already hot skin. Carefully the omega traced his fingers over delicate flesh. 

“Oh, Hannibal, I think any of it will do.” Will purred and Hannibal leaned down to kiss him passionately on the lips. Will parted his lips for Hannibal to add tongue. 

Hannibal made a delicious orange pork dish with Molly’s heart, and her muscular flanks. Will sat across from Hannibal, eating happily and discussing where they would travel to avoid being caught.


	15. Chapter 15

Hannibal stood, walking over to Will, pouring him another glass of water. 

“Can I have some wine? Pretty please?” Will cooed 

“No, my boy, I want to make sure you are carrying by the end of this heat. I want you sober for the foreseeable future.” Hannibal made his way back to his seat, sitting down and slicing his steak into smaller pieces. Will whined, curling in on himself a bit. Hannibal tilted his head “Do you need to be satisfied again, my dear?” 

“Y-Yeah...” Will bleats, squirming 

“Bring your plate and glass over here, I’ll allow you to ride me while we eat. You must eat your whole meal though.” the alpha slid back his chair, creating room for Will. The omega rushed over, trembling and clanking the plate and glass onto the table. He crawled onto Hannibal’s lap, reaching down to eagerly pull at his boxers. Hannibal didn’t reach to help, spreading his legs a bit to spread Will further. Will purred as he slid down on Hannibal’s dick. Hannibal growled at the tight heat clamping around him. 

“Good Will, Relax for me.” Hannibal kept his hips still to avoid jerking Will around, carefully feeding Will some of the orange meat dish. Will ate greedily, rocking his hips slowly and eating happily. The couple spent the next half an hour feeding each other, their bodies melded into one. Once knotted and relaxing Will tilted his head back. 

“Hannibal, we should go to where you’re from.” the omega suggested 

“We could if it would please you.” the older man played with Will’s curls 

“No more hunting though until we’re off the radar.” Will warned. Hannibal smirked against Will’s shoulder 

“I will try my best, dear heart.” 

“Good.” Will tilts his head back to smooch at Hannibal’s face. The alpha smiled and they were quiet as they pulled apart and dressed halfheartedly. The soft patter of little feet walked down the stairs slowly. Will smiled, laying on the couch with his head in Hannibal’s lap. 

The blonde boy walked over to Will, cuddling up to him “Where’s mama, dad?” Willy asked. 

“Willy, I’m sorry... Mama is gone.” 

“For how long?” 

“Forever, Willy.” The small child immediately burst into sobs and tears. Hannibal watched silently, as Will drew the child up in his arms. Willy cried into Will’s chest, hiccupping and trembling as Will stroked the boy’s hair. His omega instincts that came in waves with his heat told him to comfort the child, and to have the child stop crying. Hannibal’s instincts were duller in this aspect, since he hadn’t sired the child he was detached. 

Slowly Willy fell asleep, nestled into the omega’s chest to hear his heartbeat. Hannibal leaned over to play with Will’s hair. 

“You’ll make a great mother, Will.” 

“I hope so. I always wanted some little pups running around... Imagine us, being parents...” Will crooned, holding one of Hannibal’s hands. 

“We will have to leave Willy here, Will. I am taking you to Europe I have decided. We will make our own home, somewhere safe for you once we have conceived.” Hannibal spoke slowly, his voice smooth and low. A deep satisfying rumble in the alpha’s chest. Will arches, looking up at Hannibal as the man spoke. 

“I know. I’ll miss him, he’s a good kid.” Will allowed his heavy eyelids to fall “I want to be pregnant, I hope we can have two or three pups.” 

“Agreed, a few children and us. We can live in my old family home. It will have to be cleaned, and such. But there is a heat room in one of the towers, and we can arrange our bedroom and nursery there.” Hannibal hummed, dragging his fingers delicately along Will’s scalp. 

“A tower? You must’ve grown up in a castle.” Will murmured as he fell asleep. 

****** 

A week passed, Will woke up from his daze in his bed. Hannibal was up and about already, and Willy was talking loudly to Hannibal in the bathroom. Will stood, tugging Hannibal’s linen dress shirt around his body. He quietly pattered to the bathroom, smiling softly seeing Hannibal bathing Willy. Willy was retelling a story to Hannibal, and the alpha listened. 

“An’ then in the end the boy cut down the tree!” Willy flailed his arms, Hannibal smiled 

“Oh really now?” 

“Mhm! Even though the tree loved him!” Willy perked up seeing Will “Goodmornin’ dad!” 

“Goodmorning, Willy. Goodmorning, Hannibal.” Will smiled as Hannibal looked over his shoulder at Will. Hannibal smiled, baring his teeth for a moment. 

“Hello, Will, you should be resting. It has been a long week. Plus,we are leaving tonight.” Hannibal rinsed Willy’s hair with warm water, his shirt sleeves rolled up over his muscular arms. 

“Tonight?” 

“Yes, I found a flight for us. You have been in a very intense heat, I am not surprised that you do not recall.” Hannibal focused on washing Willy up. 

“I see. I’ll pack whatever else we need.” 

“Alright, my dear.” Hannibal replied. Will wobbled with a small limp in his step to the bedroom. The omega began packing clothes and toiletries first, then adding a few personal items like pictures. The sound of the water being drained could be heard ten minutes later. Hannibal opened the door, walking up behind Will and wrapping his arms around the omega’s middle. 

“You should rest, I want you to be able to conceive on our first heat and rut together.” 

“I want to help though.” Will complained, but Hannibal rounded him up to the bed. Hannibal carefully pushed Will back and laid him in bed, and Will laid on his back with a small pout. 

“You rest while I pack, then I will consider allowing you up and about.” Hannibal moved away, working on packing while Will laid in bed. When Hannibal deemed that there was enough there he zipped up the bag and walked it out of the room. Will sat up and slid out of bed, walking to check on Willy. The young boy was playing in his room, and Will smiled fondly. 

“Hi, Willy” Will smiled and walked into the room, sitting with Willy on the carpet 

“Hi, dad, Mister told me that you are leaving...” 

“I am. I’m sorry, Willy, I can’t bring you with me. You’ll understand once you’re older.” Will drew Willy close gently and kissed the top of the boy’s head. 

“No! I want to go too! Please, dad!” Willy wailed. Will choked up and held Willy closer, stroking his hair. 

“I know... I can’t.” Will kissed Willy’s cheeks and forehead “Be a strong boy, for Mama. Promise?” 

“O-Okay. For Mama.” Willy nods, fat tears dripping from his little face. Strong arms wrapped around Will and Willy, Hannibal’s scent enveloped Will. The older man held the child and Will both in his arms. 

“Deep breaths.” Hannibal murmured to them both. Willy took deep shaking breaths, clinging at Will. Hannibal pet the boy’s hair “Willy, Me and your father are leaving. You are in charge of the house. Understood?” 

Willy nodded slowly “Yes, sir.” Will knelt with Willy and kissed his cheeks 

“Call grandpa later, okay? You know where the phone numbers are on the fridge.” Will ordered quietly, Willy nodded without a word. Hannibal gently held Will’s elbow and helped the omega up. The mates walked out of the house together. Slowly Hannibal drove down the driveway, Will glanced over his shoulders at the small house. The small silhouette of a child in the doorway, Winston barking. 

****** 

In the forests of Lithuania, a large castle was resting. Hannibal created fake identities for himself and Will and he drove his new motorcycle down the old cobblestone path, Will clinging at his back for stability. Hannibal stopped the bike once they were in front of the staircase leading to the front doors. Will smiled, taking off his helmet. Hannibal kicked up the stand and slid off the motorcycle. The alpha took off his helmet and looked up at the building. 

“I have not been here since I was a boy.” 

“Are you sure you’re fine living here, Hannibal? We can always find somewhere new-” 

“Yes. I’m sure. I believe raising a family here would be... nice.” Hannibal decided, reaching and setting his large hands over Will’s ever-so-slightly swollen belly. The doctor led him up the staircase to the large wooden double doors of the main halls. Upon opening the door, they were greeted by dust and the smell of old books and must. Hannibal tuts and pulls out a handkerchief, holding it to cover Will’s nose and mouth. Will rolls his eyes, reaching up to hold the expensive cloth himself. 

“Don’t give me that look, Will, it is not healthy for you to breath in all this dust.” 

“A little dust wouldn’t hurt. I’m only a month and a half in, Hannibal.” 

“Long enough.” 

“You are infuriating.” 

“You say that as though you do not enjoy me being protective over you. I am only taking precautions.” Hannibal touched Will’s belly 

“Hannibal, there’s not even anything there yet. Pretty much a little bean.” 

“I would prefer you not refer to our pup as a ‘little bean’, my dear.” Hannibal smiles and kisses over Will’s scent gland. 

The castle had at least ten bedrooms, all laid out in areas of different halls. Hannibal hired some cleaners, and had furniture brought in, furnishing the castle with paintings and scrolls for the walls. Will wasn’t allowed to help, so he marched around his and Hannibal’s room. Move the decorations and organizing the walk-in closet that would be his nest. Since the building was so large Hannibal also decided to hire some maids, and a gardener. By the time the mates were settled Will was eight months along. His stomach swelled up with a single pup. 

On December twentieth, Will was hit with his first contractions. Hannibal held Will and called in their doctor and the midwife Will hired. The doctor arrived after half an hour, and Hannibal was forced out of the room. Just in case an alpha reacted poorly to a sick child, it was common practice to make the sire of the child leave the room until all was clear. Hannibal wasn’t allowed into the room for a full forty-nine hours. Will cried and shouted, swearing much to Hannibal’s chagrin. The alpha paced near the door, watching the door like a hawk. 

Slowly the door creaked open, the midwife stood there with a tender smile. Hannibal stood right in front of her expectantly. The woman nodded wordlessly, stepping aside to allow Hannibal into the room. Hannibal surged past the lady, freezing in delight seeing Will laying propped up in bed. A small creature, wrapped in a soft white blanket, held up to Will’s breast to suckle. Will’s eyes lazily fell on Hannibal, and he pat the side of the bed. Hannibal slowly walked forward, leaning over Will to look at the baby. A small button nose, and ashy blonde hair, her eyes a bloody-brown. Hannibal smiled softly, sitting close to Will, reaching to gently push the cloth from the baby’s eyes. 

“It’s a girl.” Will croaked 

“What are we to name her?” 

“Mischa, I think Mischa.” 

“Will, you don’t have to do something like that.” 

“I want to.” Will replied. That was the end of that conversation, and Will curled close to Hannibal, Mischa curled on his chest. Hannibal was pleased, stroking Will’s hair. After a while Will gently handed Mischa off to Hannibal. The alpha took the baby, holding her carefully, looking at her adoringly. 

“She’s so beautiful, she has your nose, Will.” Hannibal noted, holding the baby. Will nodded silently, half asleep and curled up against Hannibal. 

Time passed quickly, by the time Mischa was four Will was carrying twins. Life was sweet, and life as a mother was perfect for Will. He was cared for by Hannibal, and he cared for Mischa and the twins. In the end sometimes things end up alright, and Will loved life with Hannibal. Occasional special dinners were still served, and Hannibal would serve what Will called ‘long pig’ from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for the support I've received on this work! I hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
